Vipers and Angels
by Terrahfry
Summary: Slash- M/M, Randy/Adam. He was a Viper. A snake. But that all changed when he saved a dying blonde in an alley, now Randy has to deal w/ his own troubled life & Adam's as well. Dark fic. AU, OOC,. RKO, Edge, HHH, Punk, Miz, Ted, Drew.
1. Angel in the Alley

**Randy Orton is a man who likes to live by his own way, helping & hurting only ones who benefit him. A viper, a snake. That all changes when he finds a blonde boy being attacked in an alley & saves him. The boy had been through hell & now Orton has to deal w/ not only his own troubled life, but Adam's as well... This fic is complete all except for typing it out. & it's Redge, Randy deff gets Adam here. My Jeff muse wanted nothing to do w/ it, he bowed out gracefully and I respected his wishes. There isn't a Hardy boy in this story. That's strange for me, I know. But eh, one fic that was Jedam/Jeff-less wasn't going to hurt. Esp since I ended up writing this all out in one night. I don't think it's that epically long, but oh-well. It's a fic just the same. There is dark themes, drama, rape, kidnapping, character deaths, bondage, forced, language, violence. It is AU, non-wrestling, OOC, etc. Randy/Adam. Forced Hunter/Adam, Phil/Adam, Miz/Adam, Drew/Adam, Ted/Adam. Adam is my damsel in distress, he bottoms. I also use characters in ways I'm not used to. Characters include; Randy, Edge, Hunter, Punk, Drew McIntyre, Ted DiBiase, Miz, Batista. Cody Rhodes & Morrison are also mentioned. I still own nothing, even after 45 fics. I still make nothing.**

**

* * *

Vipers and Angels;  
Chapter one/ 'Angel in the Alley'  
Rated; M/ L, S, V (rape, murder)**

The alley was dark and cold. Damp still from the earlier rain. There was water dripping from somewhere. Drip drip drip. In the distance he heard sirens and cars and honking. Some woman was yelling at a man that they were through and she had had it. A door slammed and the man started pounding and screaming to be let in.

"I'll call the cops, Tommy! I'm not kidding! You better leave here!"

"C'mon, Susan.." Pound pound pound. Then a clank as he probably kicked the door. "Ah, fuck you. You'll be sorry."

Standing propped up against a wall in the shadows, he smirked. Regular icy blue eyes made look like two deep black holes as his face remained half-silhouetted by both shadow and moonlight. It was chilly and he had his hands stuffed deep into the pockets of his long coat. He stepped away from the wall. Not flinching as a cat hissed, yowling and clawing at his sudden movement before darting off the trash can lid it had previously been curled up on and running off. The lid made a clatter as it toppled off and crashed to the ground.

The man brought his cigarettes out of his pocket along with a lighter, sticking one in his mouth before lighting it up. He puffed what little comfort it brought to him, letting the smoke out through his nostrils. It was a quiet boring night aside from the usual busy city life around him. Rain, people walking and talking, arguing couples, traffic, fucking alley cats and other squeaking scampering vermin. A rat sat cleaning itself by his shoe. Its paws rubbing over its furry bowed head. He took another long drag before nudging the small gray creature with the toe of his shoe. The rat looked up at him, blinked its beady red eyes, little nose twitching as if asking 'why?' or trying to figure out for itself if the what that disturbed it were predator. Then it scampered away, its worm-like tail slithering along behind it and its nails scratching the pavement.

Rats. They had such a bad rep.

Like him, he supposed.

A Viper as he was called. A slithering snake with his belly to the ground, always coiled and ready to strike. Poetic.

He was modeled against a man called the Rattlesnake. Someone not on the right side of good or evil. A man who did whatever the hell he wanted. Be damned anything else or who got saved or hurt. It didn't make for allies. The occasional acquaintance, sure. But they were expendable. If need be, they could be used and then put out. He'd bite anyone in the ass for his cause. Good. Bad. Both were irrelevant terms for him. He turned on good people. Helped bad people and then turned on them. He could only trust himself and even then... he couldn't trust himself. He did what he wanted, lived how he wanted, and did whatever it took to survive. Beyond bad or good.

He flicked the cigarette to the ground and snuffed it out with the heel of his shoe before walking away. The alleys were quiet, reeking of the usual puke and decay. The usual sounds he knew so well. Some dogs barking in the distance. Those dogs always did that. It was nothing.

His feet made little sound on the ground. He'd learned to be quiet and stealthy. Like a viper. Like a snake hiding and silent in wait until he had to strike.

Movement caught his eye up ahead. Some clatter and a pained whimper.

"Please.. leave me alone.." A stressed voice, hoarse and small.

And a quiet whispered reply. "Shut up.. you're gonna do nothing to draw attention, y'hear?"

"Please.." Crying. "Please, no more.." And a scream. A heart-wrenching wail and a long drown out sob, another grunt from the other voice.

"Shut up." A slap in the dark. "I told you to be quiet. You're going to pay for that.. you're gonna get it harder.. oh, fuck.."

The Viper's eyes darkened. Cold and malicious. Some _thing_ was having his sick way with some boy. Usually he wouldn't care. But that scream, those sobs, would haunt him.

The boy let out a gasp, kicking at a trash can and clawing at his attacker's arms as they held to his throat, thrusting into his tired body in the filthy alley. Some folded up boxes and trash bags under him. He had been beaten and raped and was scared and alone.

"You've been a pretty little whore." The attacker said, voice thick and gruff with lust. He reached up with one hand to push his long black hair out of his face. "Good little bitch.. my dick sure likes being in you.. I hate what I'm about to do you.. Sorry, bitch, it's just business." He said, pulling a knife out from his boot. He drew back and the boy caught a glimpse of himself in the shinning blade. His skin pale and drained, his long blonde hair greasy and tangled in his face and around his neck. Hazel green eyes, lost and jittering, wide with intense fear and his lips parted in a silent gasped whisper of a plea for mercy.

The man tried to swing the knife down but someone strong caught his arm, jerking it back. The attacker yelled out in pain and felt his arm snap. The blonde curled up in himself, crying silently as his rapist was yanked off him. All was blurry and muffled, dark images flashed before him but he couldn't make them out. He heard his attacker screaming but everything sounded like he was under water. His eye lids fluttered shut and he let the darkness claim him.

The attacker swung his good arm, his broken one hanging loosely at his side and the knife dropping to the ground with a clank. "You sonofabitch!" He stumbled back as he was punched in the face, his nose shattering on impact and the blood flowing freely down his lips and chin. The man held his nose, charging at the Viper as the taller man reached down to pick up the knife. The attacker's eyes bulged and he let out a shocked sputtered gasp as the knife jammed into his stomach. The Viper shoved it in further, twisting it and feeling the life drain out of the shivering blonde's attacker before dropping his dead weight to the ground. More scum off his streets at least.

A stressed whimper, a pained sigh caught his ears. The blonde boy laying half-way on his side in the rubble, his eyes half-shut and his lips parting. His arms lay over his abdomen and his jeans lay crumbled up over his nakedness. His legs bruised and bloody, such a pitiful sight.

The Viper took a breath, narrowing his eyes. The boy was dying slowly. He had thought he'd be dead anyway. Even if he didn't want that jerk to get away with such a cowardice act in his alleyway. The boy was a casualty, but he shouldn't care. It was stupid of him to care.

The boy's eyes opened, struggling to focus before making a pitiful attempt to look up at the man who 'saved' him. "Ple..s..." Came the shallow breath and the eyes shut.

The Viper's heart tightened. He saw the blonde still breathing, his chest slowly rising and falling. He was sure there'd be a faint heartbeat if he checked. The boy was shivering and in pain. His face was bruised and cut and he was dirty. The Viper told himself he was just waiting for him to take his last breath and die so he could walk away. It wasn't his mess to clean up. But no one should really die alone. Especially no one as beautiful as this blonde should die like this in a filthy cold alley surrounded by scum. No one should. And sometimes they did. He had seen it all the time and this should be no damn different.

But for some reason it was different. There was something about this boy that captivated him. Called to him and held his attention firm. Those eyes and those strangled screams and whispers would be burned inside his brain for all eternity or more. There was something damning and alluring about this beauty that lay before him even in death and decay ruins, as he lay in filth and blood, worthless and wrecked probably beyond repair. He was damaged and so breath-takingly beautiful.

The Viper swallowed, stepping forward.

The boy writhed, groaning mournfully. "Pl-please.. help.."

He would probably not recover or come back from this, he told himself about the blonde. There was no saving him. The boy would be better off dying. He tried to reason with and tell himself this..

He knew he should pick that knife up and end the blonde's pain and suffering... But he couldn't. It was too tragic. Too captivating. He swore he wouldn't have to get attached. Though he knew that was a damned lie because he was already attached. He swore he'd just nurse him back to health and set him free..

He heard sirens in the distance and looked down at the weak and dying blonde at his feet. That night he'd found a fallen angel. Some light to his dark. He picked up his frail angel and carried him away into the night.

**

* * *

I dunno. It was a good writing exercise.. These chps may be short. I didn't write it w/ the chps in mind so I have to average it out and I dunno how long they'll be. The thoughts of typing it out actually frightens me, lol. I kept that Grand Theft Auto main-protagonist-inspired persona to Randy- as seen in 'Baby Doll's Sex Slave' chp- not really a good or bad guy, more like the anti-hero. I really wanna tell you who the attacker in the alley was now so I can tell you that I swear I wrote this before Randy broke Punk's nose. I think I jinxed it. Sorry, Punkers :P Punk pops up a little more. Adam has flashbacks. The arguing couple, Tommy & Susan, were no one in particular. I just used the first two names to pop into my head. Anything else, blame Randy muse. This was his project.**


	2. Saved?

**Esha Napoleon, thanks! Animal Luvr 4 Life, yeah, Randy's cool like that :P redsandman99, thank you, xD, takers dark lover, he's just a guy. When I first started writing, it kinda sounded like he was a vamp or something, I almost went that route but didn't. I love Edge Jeff and RKO, yeah, the couple arguing was just a mood piece. Nothing major. It's more like a city. With drugs & crime & stuff. It has a bit of the video game Grand Theft Auto for influence, except it's not about stealing cars or drugs really & there's lots more rape. The characters are criminals, Adam's a victim. I believe in you, thank you :)**

**

* * *

Vipers and Angels;  
Chapter two/ 'Saved?'  
Rated; M/ L, S, V (rape, murder, mentions of drugs being used & bondage, kidnap, sexual thoughts)**

The boy didn't say much. Shit, he was barely hanging onto life. The Viper got him home, undressed him amongst protests and flinching that the man with the icy blue eyes ignored. He got him into a nice hot bath. His eyes avoiding his nudity and the pale wet flesh covered in suds as he washed him off. The boy only whimpered. He barely moved. The water was turned mucky and brown from the dirt and the blood by the time he got to the boy's hair. He used the detachable shower head nozzle to wet it before working shampoo covered fingers in the dirty mess of tangles and dried blood and leaves.

He had feared the boy had been tortured. He was far too done in and messed up to have been simply attacked in an alley. How he got in the alley was questionable. Was his sleazy attacker dumping him and wanted one last rape? Perhaps.

He grabbed the shower head and rinsed the boy's hair, the suds and dirt running down into the tub. He'd have to wash it twice. The boy simply whined and winced during. His eyes shut. After he let out the murky water and rinsed the boy off again, he got him out and towel dried him off. The boy slumped forward on the toilet seat as his savior dried his hair some. The wounds were attended to next and the Viper had to hold the boy's head still and toward the light as he dabbed alcohol on them with a cotton ball. The boy hissed and flinched, reacting as if the alcohol were acid touching his skin. It probably felt that way. The cuts were gruesome looking in the dark, but some were older and healing. The Viper didn't think they required stitches. Instead he covered them with antiseptic and bandaged him up before carrying the boy to his bedroom and laying him down on the bed.

The boy was still and silent sans the smacking of his lips. Those lips, so full and beautiful. He let his eyes scan him, getting a true feel for his size and shape as the boy laid on his back, legs bent at the knees and closed together, his slender hips slightly turned and his arms laying to his sides. The Viper swallowed, feeling his cock throb in his jeans. He could take him right there. It had been a good while since anyone had shared his bed. It's be easy and quick and he'd relieve some much needed tension. God he needed it. He could wreck this boy and it wouldn't matter...

But, he shook his head, that would make him no better than the sleazeball in the alley. No better than anyone else who'd hurt this beautiful angel. He was a lot of sick twisted careless things, but he wasn't that type of monster. He refused to sink that low. He hurt who he had to to thrive. This boy had did nothing to him.

He rubbed his hand over the bulge in his pants, squeezing it and biting back a grunt. Perhaps he needed this tension. It fueled him. He went to the closet and got out a pair of jogging pants. The boy looked his height, but they might be a bit big on him. The boy was tall and lanky and skinny. He got the pants on him with zero cooperation from the blonde then got him a sweat shirt and had even more trouble. The Viper got socks on his feet next. Sure, he had brought the boy the clothes he had on in the alley; a stained white t-shirt and jeans. He had been wearing socks and shoes, his underwear ripped off and discarded. No saving them. But those clothes were filthy and soiled. They'd have to be either washed or tossed out. He was betting on the latter.

He got the boy up and carried him to the living room before making him a can of tomato soup in the kitchen and feeding it to him. It was a task at first, but as soon as the nice warm soup hit the blonde's taste buds he lifted his head up and ate. Ate it like he hadn't ate in a thousand years, panting, sloppy and hungrily. He ate like he was having sex. He had been starved.

"You have your appetite. Good."

"More.. please.. hungry.." He reached out weakly, his arm limply falling to his side.

"I don't wanna give you too much. It's not good."

"My mom..." The blonde then suddenly sobbed, his eyes scanning his savior's face. Sad green troubled eyes looking for clues. "They.. they.. It should've been me.. oh, god.."

"Shh.." He cooed, sitting the bowl aside and taking the blonde in his arms as he cried. The boy tensed and hesitated at first. "I'm not going to hurt you.. you're safe now.. Who did this to you? That guy in the alley? He won't hurt you ever again."

"They.." He whimpered, turning his face into his savior's chest. He could feel the blonde's heart thumping wildly now. "They got her.. in front of me.. I couldn't.. couldn't stop it.. they killed my mom.. my brother.. I dunno if he's even alive.."

"Shh.. save your strength. You can tell me later.. you need to rest.." He assured, rubbing the boy's back.

"No.." He sobbed mournfully, his small voice trailing off in a pitiful cry.

The boy had cried himself to sleep and the Viper tucked him in his bed under the covers and on a soft pillow. He watched him sleep restless and violent. He'd toss and turn and thrash like he was fighting someone. He'd whimper and plead. Once he woke up screaming and had to be shushed and calmed down. It was heart-breaking.

Going through the blonde's pockets, the Viper found a driver's license. His name was Adam Joesph Copeland, he lived a town over. After some internet research, he found the boy went missing nearly three months ago. His mother was stabbed to death and his brother had been wounded. It failed to say if he was alive or dead. One thing was for sure, Adam had witnessed some horrible things.

-xx-

_It had all went black, pretty quick as the memory faded in and out of his subconscious. A painful throbbing in the back of his head. His mother Judy screaming. His brother Jay yelling out in pain. Adam saw the men stab him and he went down to the ground. They had jumped them, ganged up on them in an empty parking lot of the place Adam worked at. His mom and brother had came to pick him up at closing, they were going out to get pizza and spend some of the check he'd just received when the men jumped them at the car. _

_They hit Adam with something blunt and he went down. Jay was stabbed and Adam cried out as he himself was kicked in the ribs. He could hear Jay shouting so he wasn't dead yet._

_"Leave him alone, you bastards! Adam! Mom! Don't.. Leave her alone!"_

_His mom was screaming. One large guy with long dark blonde hair held her from behind. "Hi, baby. We're gonna have a little bit of fun with your boys." He laughed._

_"Mom! Jay!" Adam screamed at the top of his lungs. Someone was holding him down to the pavement, his head was throbbing and spinning. The people were laughing and he could hear his mom yelling and cursing._

_"You leave them alone! Somebody, hel-" It was cut off as the knife was jabbed into her stomach._

_Adam cried, yelling. He felt a pinch in his arm._

_"Fuck. I hate when we use that shit." A voice said._

_"Shut up, Phil. It's easier." Another voice added._

_The big guy that held his mother, still laughed as another stabbed her repeatedly. Her gurgled cries and Jay's screaming died in his ears as he blacked out._

-xx-

The Viper looked over at the blonde. Adam had been awake and asleep for hours. He slept hard and fitful. Now he just sat there staring into space on the couch. Apart of him wanted to take him to the hospital. Another wanted to find any family... But he didn't nor could he do either. Someone might be after Adam. He had said 'they'. And 'they' meant there were more than just the greasy prick he killed in the alley.

"What's your name?" Yeah, he knew, but he didn't want to be rude and tell him he prowled so he asked anyway.

"Adam." Came the tired reply. "Adam Copeland."

"Randy Orton." He tilted his head and wet his lips. "What happened, Adam? Who did this?"

"Like it matters." Adam slumped over, letting himself seep into despair.

Randy leaned back in the chair that sat across from the couch, stretching his long legs out. "It does. They murdered your mother. You don't want revenge?"

"I wanted out. I wanted out of that nightmare. He was.." Adam stopped and closed his eyes. "He was going to put me out of my misery.. you showed up. I wanted out. I wanna forget."

"They could come back for you, you know."

Adam tensed and shook his head. The tears threatening his eyes. "No."

Randy leaned forward, his elbows resting on his knees. "They'll find out what I did to their boy in the alley. See that you're missing. No one found your body."

Adam shook his head, pulling at his hair. "No.. I can't.. they can't find me.. you don't understand.."

"Help me to then." Randy probed.

Adam swallowed and closed his eyes.

...

_The large dark-blonde-haired man unzipped his jeans as two others held Adam down to the bed, naked and struggling uselessly. The man was the one who had held his mother, the largest of the group, obviously the one in charge. Adam had been brought to this place, he didn't know where. He was scared and heart-broken. There was the one with shoulder-length black hair and cold olive eyes, he was covered in tattoos and had a lip ring. The other's hair was short, spiky-like, kind of brownish with blue eyes, his big mouth curled into a sadistic grin that made his cheeks puff out and his bug eyes crinkle at the sides._

_"Be a lot easier if you drugged him." Another voice with a thick Scottish accent said in the background. His arms were folded over his chest as he watched, his long dirty blonde hair tied back and a regular look of disgust on his face._

_"What's the fun in that?" The raven-haired man challenged._

_"Nah." The dark-blonde-haired added, stroking his cock to full girth as he loomed over the shivering Adam. "It's fun when they squirm and try to get free." He set himself between Adam's legs, forcing them apart as the smaller blonde tried to wiggle loose. Adam shuddered as he felt his cock rubbing against his own. He grabbed Adam's face and looked into his eyes. "You're not gonna get free. I'll tell you right now. See, bitch, you belong to us now. And we're gonna have all kinds of fun." He grinned, leaning down to kiss Adam forcefully. Adam tried to spit at him after, but he was holding Adam's face so tight his lips puckered like a fish's and he couldn't._ _"That is, until we get tired of you.." He laughed._

_Adam didn't have time to ponder the ominous meaning behind the threat. A jagged scream ripped from his throat and searing pain shot up his spine as the large man forced his cock inside of his unwilling body. He hadn't even gave him time to adjust, just started thrusting unmercifully, grunting and snarling as the others taunted and laughed, cat-calling and going on._

_"Take it, bitch.. take that dick.. fuck yeah... you're getting hard, you dirty bitch.." The larger man laughed._

_Adam closed his eyes shamefully, flushing and shaking all over. They took turns with him whenever they wanted to. They'd hold him or tie him down, fuck him whenever they wanted. He felt filthy. No better than a useless toy. They cut him, beat him, whipped him and then left him cold and hungry, chained up in the dark.._

-xx-

Randy sighed as the blonde wept, his head buried in his arms and his knees tucked up to him protectively. He wasn't sharing much. He had been beaten and raped, but he wouldn't tell by whom..

**

* * *

It shouldn't be that hard to tell who's who. Points that don't count for much if you guess right, lol. I do have bad guys here & bad/good guys. To the bad guys; there is one I sorta don't care for, three I like, & one I'm okay w/ by any standards. I mean no offense to any of them. I'm not writing this to bash anyone or anyone's character. It's is only a story. In fact, one I kinda like when he's evil, the other's a perfect little dictator & the other's arrogance makes me purr. I'm sorry about killing Judy, I adore Adam's mom to pieces, really I do. People die in here. Warned. It's nothing personal. & poor Jay was hurted again. **_**Christian muse: It's always me. **_**Sorry.**


	3. Bad Guys

**redsandman99, yes. Yes they do. Esha Napoleon, thank you. I love Edge Jeff and RKO, no one. But I don't want it taken personal since I bitch about Adam getting bashed a lot. I don't want to sound like a hypocrite.. or like I was bashing anyone. takers dark lover, yes, yes & maybe, Thank you :) Animal Luvr 4 Life, (nods) Yup. Seraphalexiel, we're gonna have to stop hurting Jay. It feels like 'when in doubt, shoot/stab/comatose Christian'. (tsks) Torukun1, hmm.. could be... **

**

* * *

Vipers and Angels;  
Chapter three/ 'Bad Guys'  
Rated; M/ L, S (forced blowjob, usual kidnap, guns, threats)**

A dark-haired blonde stalked back and forth in the warehouse. His hair secured with a ponytail, his features distinct; large nose, goatee and a muscular build.

"Hunter, I swear, man.. I can't believe.." A smaller man with short dirty-blonde hair walked up. He was followed by the one with the faux-hawk and wide mouth and another man with a pinched up face, a ponytail and a rich Scottish accent.

"Where have you been?" The blonde- Hunter- demanded. "It's not safe. Phil was found in the alley."

"What?" Faux-hawk asked, his face fallen. Suddenly he felt sick. "Phil... he..?"

"He never came back last night. He had one simple task.. One. All he had to do was dump the bimbo bitch. Just dump him in the alley, slit his throat and get back here. But he fucked that up royally. They found him this morning, laying in a puddle of his own blood. Someone stabbed him." Hunter explained.

"Whoa.. sorry, Mike." The dirty-blonde male patted Faux-hawk on the arm.

Mike pushed him away. "No. Not Phil.. No.." He gritted his teeth, disbelieving.

Hunter glared. "Don't be such a baby. We have bigger issues at hand. There were no reports that anyone found Adam. He's disappeared. Phil didn't dump him. Fucker probably tried to get one more in before he offed him and someone caught him. They found Adam's panties a few feet from Phil with blood and semen on them. Now, either Adam stabbed Phil and walked away.."

The dirty-blonde scoffed. "Psh, unlikely." He said, folding his arms.

"That bitch was beyond fucked up. He was half-dead when Phil took him out." The Scot added with a scowl.

"I knew it.. I knew someone should have went with him.." Mike rambled on.

"Or someone intervened and took Adam with them." Hunter finished.

"He's lying, Ted. Tell me he's lying." Mike said, clutching to the dirty-blonde. His mind just wasn't accepting the fate of his other. Ted only shoved him off.

"We have to find that blonde bitch before he says anything." Hunter growled, back to pacing.

"Ah, who'd believe him? He's got to be out of his mind." The Scot waved him off.

Hunter shook his head. "I'm not taking that risk, Drew. Now, I want you three out hunting for Adam. Kill him when you find him and kill the bastard who took him, y'hear?"

"How're we supposed to find him?" Ted asked.

"I don't care! Just do it." Hunter snarled, pointing toward the exit.

-xx-

Mostly Adam just sat there, staring into space. He was depressed and trying to keep him constant company was taking away from Randy's usual affairs. Adam wasn't opening up. Adam didn't even seem interested in finding his brother or anything. He'd simply lost the will. When he started talking, it was mainly questions.

"Why didn't you let me die in the alley? Why'd you save me?" The blonde asked quietly.

"You begged me to save you."

Adam shook his head, taking his thumb nail away from his lips. "Why'd you listen? I was out of my mind. Maybe I was begging for you to kill me. Let me die."

"No. No one wants that." And he knew. He knew from all the people who had begged with everything they had in them for him not to kill them.

"I did! Being locked up in that.. with them.." Adam pulled at his hair. "What they did to me.. I wanted to die so many times to escape it.. I begged them to kill me, let me go.. I begged.. they laughed and mocked me.. you don't know!"

Randy swallowed thickly. "I'm sorry, Adam. If you'd tell me who did this, I could make them pay for it."

Adam's eyes shifted back and forth. "How? How are you gonna do that? Are _you_ gonna go kill them all? You don't know these guys, they're dangerous."

...

_Mike held the gun to Adam's temple as Phil straddled over him. Phil fisted Adam's hair, wrapping it tight around his fist as his other unfastened his pants. "Open up, Adam. It's sucky-sucky suck-us-off time.. and you're going to be a good bitch and do it or Mike here's gonna put a bullet in your skull."_

_It was before Adam had lost his will. When he still had hope. Still he shook his head. Phil growled and slapped him._

_"Selfish slut." He took the time to push his pants down before using his fingers to pry open Adam's mouth and forcing his cock inside despite Adam's ignored protests. "Suck, bitch.. suck it.. suck that dick.. you fucking bite me, you'll get shot.. I'll shoot you in the leg or arm and let you bleed out real slow.."_

_Adam closed his eyes. His throat aching and him gagging as Phil's cock stabbed the back of his throat with every brutal thrust. This was horrible. It was a nightmare and he just wanted to wake up and escape it._

_"How's that mouth, Philly?" Mike panted in his own twisted arousal._

_Phil grunted, still holding to the handful of blonde hair he had as he raped Adam's mouth. "Oh, it's hott.. it's so nice and hott, baby.. you're gonna love it.."_

_"Me next?" Mike purred sweetly, still holding to Adam from behind. His nails dug into the blonde's skin under his zeal._

_"Yeah, baby, of course.. you're gonna love it." Phil groaned, leaning over Adam to grab Mike by the back of the neck, kissing him with a smack.._

...

"You don't know." Adam said, eyes glistening. "You can't beat these guys."

"You don't know me." Randy said dangerously. "You don't know what I'm capable of."

The words sent a shiver down Adam's spine. As did the hungry glare in Randy's eyes. It was purely dominate confidence. It was also terrifying. It was also then Adam realized he didn't even know what kind of man had saved him.

-xx-

"Who are you anyway?" Adam later asked. He sat on his favorite spot on the couch. A spot he'd grown quite comfortable in.

"I told you." Randy said from the chair. He flicked his wrist, shaking out a cloth.

Adam wet his lips. "What do you do? Who are you?" He asked curiously.

Randy shrugged and bent down to pick something out of a large case on the floor. "You wouldn't like it."

"Are.. are you like them?" Really, he hated to ask.. but what if his so-called savior was..? What if he'd try..?

"No. I've worked with the likes of them. I've took the likes of them down before too." Randy said simply, still shifting through his case and moving things around.

"Do you.. have you ever..?" Adam closed his eyes. His lips moved like he wanted to finish.

Randy raised up, arm still down between his legs, his fingers aimed toward the floor. "I don't rape and torture people for kicks, if you're asking. I've hurt people to survive or because I had to. Not because I got sick kicks out of it. I've dabbled in crime. I've stole, looted, murdered. I'm not a good guy, but I'm not like them."

"So how can I trust you?" Adam asked, eyes regarding Randy carefully.

Randy held back a snort. "I guess you can't. But I haven't hurt you yet. I have no reason to. You've did nothing to me." He then went back to his box and it got quiet.

Adam watched Randy cleaning a gun. He swallowed as he watched Randy's long skillful fingers wrap around the barrel, holding it with one hand as the other wiped and polished with the rag. He briefly wondered about those fingers... what they could.. Adam closed his eyes. No. Too soon.

He reopened his eyes and directed them to the coffee table. "Well, why did you save me?"

Randy shrugged and continued polishing. "Figured if I did one good deed, then it should be you."

Adam blew a dry raspberry. "Shitty reason. You didn't have to."

Randy cast him an eerie glare, his lips pursing. "No, I didn't. Don't be ungrateful. You were given a second chance. You're a survivor. It could've been worse."

"How?" Adam looked back over at him. Determined.

Randy leaned forward toward him, the chair squeaking under his movement. "You could still be in their clutches. Or you could be dead. I thought you were gonna die."

"What if I wanted to?"

Randy tossed him the gun. "Here then. Do it yourself. Just cock it and put it up to your head and pull the trigger. Don't worry, I'll clean you up and dump you back in the alley."

Adam lifted up the gun with trembling hands before tossing it down and dropping his head into his hands. He was hurting, but he wasn't that bad yet.

"Careful, it's loaded." Randy warned, more calmly than anyone had a right to be right now.

"I ca-" Adam's voice cracked.

Randy's lips twitched. "What's a matter? Can't do it?"

Adam shook his head.

"Well, I'm sorry." Though his voice held no sympathy at all.

"Fuck you." Adam snapped, raising his head and wiping his mouth. He already felt disgusted. "Why're you so cold? If you gave a damn when you found me, why are you so mean to me now?"

Randy's look softened. Perhaps that was a bit unfair. Not like he was used to this shit. He didn't just randomly save people. What made Adam so different?

"Why did you save me? Why an interest in me? I'm.." Adam sighed.

Randy shook his head. He didn't really know why. He was drawn to Adam. "I had to save you.. I can't tell you why.. I just had to, okay." He recoiled back into his chair, eyes going to his lap in defeat.

Adam stared at him before looking at the ground. It got quiet and Randy resumed cleaning his weapons... till Adam broke the silence.

"When do we eat?"

Randy bit his tongue in a failed attempt to stifle a chuckle. The blonde ate very well at least. "What do you want?"

Adam's eyes glazed over, practically salivating. "Pizza. Lotsa cheese and sausage."

Randy called in the pizza order and Adam sat biting his nails while they waited. His stomach growling and nibbling at his insides. The door bell made him jump and Randy answered with his gun tucked under his coat as usual. Just in case. The door was bolted back and Randy sat the box down on the coffee table in front of Adam.

The blonde looked at the box then up at Orton expectantly. "Drink?"

"Your legs broken?" Randy then stopped as Adam looked down. It had been awhile and Adam's ordeal was very fresh and he wasn't one hundred percent yet. Randy went to the fridge and brought Adam back a Pepsi.

"No.." Adam mumbled as Randy got close with the can.

Randy shot him a perplexed glance. "What? The soda? You don't..?"

"One of the guys had a tattoo." Adam pointed out.

Randy looked at the can. "Of a soda?"

"The logo. The Pepsi symbol.. On his upper left arm." Adam stated, motioning to his own arm. "The guy you killed in the alley. Phil."

Randy nodded and took the pop back, getting out a root beer for the blonde instead.

He watched in amusement as Adam scarfed down the pizza, getting sauce on the sides of his mouth before a pink tongue came out to lick it away. He loved watching Adam do anything. Maybe Randy couldn't explain it.. But he couldn't figure out why anyone would want to hurt him. What had Adam done? It had to be something... Or those men had to be be really fucked up.. either one..

-xx-

Randy watched over him that night from the doorway as Adam lay snuggled up under the sheets in his bed. The blonde angel looked so peaceful in the current moment.. but there was no telling how long that would last. A warm feeling came over Randy whenever he watched Adam at any peace... or at all. He had to admit that it felt nice.

"I can see why they'd wanna keep you.. I want to.. to keep you.. myself.. But I can't see why they'd hurt you.. I'm gonna find them, Adam.. I promise.."

**

* * *

And Randy and Adam had long boring talks.. Adam's curious and asking questions.. I really need to get all this typed out & posted.. problem is, I have two alternate endings and dunno which one to go w/... like I'd tell what they are yet.. that'd be cheating.. Yes, the bad guys are revealed. Triple H, Miz, Punk, Ted DiBiase, Drew McIntyre. I can't be clearer than that. I suck at writing Drew. I'm sorry. I mean no offense. He's really just a background character & a lackey. Remember, Jeff wanted nothing to do with this... Yes, Hunter was the one that raped Adam in the last chap.. I think it's the first Hunter/Adam scene I've ever wrote o.O**


End file.
